cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cookies
Vote for your favorite cookie Halloween costume in 'Top 10 list:Halloween Costume Contest!'' '''Cookies are the playable character that possess its own unique skill, which is useful to collect coins, run longer, and gain points. Players can buy cookies with coins or crystals. Cookies are available to buy with coins after players have completed the requirement to unlock the said cookie. With the correct combination of Cookies and Pets, the pair will be granted an additional ability for players to use. Choosing the pair correctly may help boost the player's score. Grades Cookies are categorized into five grades. C-grade Cookies C-grade cookies are the most basic cookies which have no distinctive skill other than giving the player extra XP. There are only two cookies in this category. One of two C-grade cookies, the Brave Cookie, is automatically given to every beginner. B-grade Cookies B-grade cookies are an upgrade to C level cookies. They are cookies with basic abilities which can help boost gameplay. Their powers are considered 'unique' as no other cookie has power similar or close to similar to it. These are the B-grade Cookies in Cookie Run. A-grade Cookies A-grade cookies are your average cookies with an stat-modifying skill that could help players boost their scores in the game. It is considered that A rank cookies are much better than B grade cookies, with more energy upgrades and better powers, such as Zombie Cookie. S-grade Cookies The most prestigious of all, S-grade cookies are often considered above average. With varieties of visual or game-changing skills, using S-grade cookies can significantly boost the player's score. New S-grade cookies are always added in a set interval for the players. There are more than 35 cookies in this category. However, some cookies in this grade may not be much useful for scoring or coin farming, but has a unique visual effects to differentiate the cookie from others. 1st Season These are the S-grade cookies available since the first season. Angel Cookie, Pirate Cookie, and Ninja Cookie were available since the beginning of the game. 2nd Story The cookies available here debuted in Cookie Run: 2nd Story. These are the S-grade Cookies available during Season 2, along with the previous season. Edge of the World These are the S-grade Cookies were released during Season 3, along with the previous season. It only lasted 2 months, meaning less cookies came out than usual. New World This season is where many cookies were released, giving players much more variety to the game. New cookies were released every two weeks to catch up to the pending updates made by the Korean version of the game. The City of Wizards These cookies were released during Season 5, The City of Wizards update. Tower of Frozen Waves These cookies are released during Season 6, Tower of Frozen Waves update. Wrath of the Dragon These cookies are released during Season 7, Wrath of the Dragon update. There are four Cookies available. New World Discovered These cookies are released during Season 8, New World Discovered update. Currently there are one Cookies available. L-grade Cookies These are Cookies that cannot be bought and can only be obtained by collecting Mystery Jewels or another specific item. Other than gaining additional health points compared to S-grade cookies and having a lack of pet combis, their abilities are similar to their S-grade counterparts. Currently L-grade Cookies are the highest grade Cookies. The letter L stands for Legend''https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/en. There are currently only five L-grade Cookies to date. Trivia *Cookies were called ''Breakers in OvenBreak 2, Cookie Run's spiritual predecessor. *Unlike other games, there are more S grade than C grade Cookies, in which usually better grades are in less amounts. However the cost of S grades compared to C grades still holds true. *Pistachio Cookie and Lime Cookie are the only Cookies thus far that require more Energy while running. Every other Cookie (except Cream Cookie due to her ability) will always drain at the same rate. *Starting with Pistachio Cookie, the release date for Cookies released before the City of Wizards update was about 2 weeks apart instead of 4. This is likely because Devsisters wanted LINE Cookie Run to catch up to Kakao Cookie Run as soon as possible (barring Kakao being ahead by 2 or 3 Cookies depending on the time of the month). It is now back to the usual 1 Cookie per month release. At this time a new Cookie will likely be released on the last week of the month. *The Cookie selection screen is in ascending order from rank C to L. Interestingly enough, it is in descending order for Pets (L to C). * Most of the Cookies are holding something. The only Cookies that are not holding anything are Strawberry Cookie, Boarder Cookie, Pirate Cookie, Muay Thai Cookie, Kiwi Biker Cookie, Werewolf Cookie, Red Bean Cookie (although one can assume that he's "holding" his penguin), and Dino-Sour Cookie. * Cheesecake Cookie is the only Cookie that has a mole or beauty mark on her face. * Bright Cookie, Soda Cookie, and Macaron Cookie are the only Cookies that have a blush. * Kiwi Biker Cookie is the only Cookie that has freckles. * Gumball Cookie, Pirate Cookie, and Zombie Cookie are the only Cookies who don't have a white outline around their eyes. * There is always a new Cookie, sometimes two, released each month in the game. However, in January 2016, there were no new Cookies released. Reasons for this is unknown. * In March 2016, for the first time in Cookie Run history, two cookies were released in the same month, but they were released 3 weeks apart from each other. They are Macaron Cookie and Red Bean Cookie. References See also * Pets * List of Combination Bonuses * Blog: So Many Locked Cookies! Help! (by Akrie) Sprites shop_item_ch.png|'Cookie Shop' effects sprite (part 1/2) shop_item_ch2_1.png|'Cookie Shop' effects sprite (part 2/2) th:คุกกี้ ko:쿠키 Category:C-grade cookies Category:B-grade cookies Category:A-grade cookies Category:S-grade cookies Category:Cookies with Power+ Category:L-grade cookies